


Enough

by Gravitynfalls



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Erik, Erik Lehnsherr/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Rough Sex, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitynfalls/pseuds/Gravitynfalls
Summary: Erik doesn't want you to know his dark side.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: it's smut, don't read if you're underage.

You just returned from the party that Charles had thrown for the opening Xavier's school and damn if you didn't put on a show for Erik there. Accidentally touching his thigh, slightly rubbing up against his leg while sitting on his lap. He surely did notice that, but paid no attention thinking that you're just a little tipsy. But he realised you had been doing this on purpose when in response to Raven's question if someone was into daddy kink, apart from Charles you also said yes, at the same time slightly squeezing Erik's shaft with your other hand.

"That show you put on back there. I didn't like that." He gives you a warning look as he corneres you in the hallway; his thumb and index finger holding your chin, a stern look on his face, brows drew together.

You have been dating for a long time now. He's always been so gentle with you, always making sure you're comfortable, worshipping you. In the bed too. You've seen how he's suffered, how he has fought against enemies and you knew his restraint cannot be unending. The darkness that he tried hard to keep you away from, the darkness that you wanted to witness so badly.

"You like it rough, doll?" He asks looking at you with piercing eyes as his posture toweres over you. _Fuck. Such a daddy._

"Oh, God. Yes." You gasp. His brash attitude makes your knees go weak, the heat pooling between your legs. Before you know what is happenning, he leans down and presses his lips to yours, kissing you hungrily. The kiss takes your breath away, leaving your cheeks flushed, and your lips plump.

"You sure?" He almost whispers as if he is still trying to contain himself. You let out a gasp and put your hand on the back of his neck.

"I want you," you growl almost frustrated with how quickly he changed his mind. You hear him chuckle when he steps back and go to the living room. You watch him as he sits down on the couch.

"Show me," he says patting his lap. Your eyes resting on his visible hard-on, the sight of it making your core tingle and soak with your arousal. You approach and kneel down in front of him.

Your hands making their way to undo his belt and jeans, your mouth waters as his thick, veiny cock springs out of his boxers. You want to take him in your mouth as soon as possible . As you are about to do that, he leans forward and kisses you, taking your lip in between his teeth roughly pulling. He is still unsure of letting you know his dark side.

"C'mon baby, don't hold it back," you say in a sultry deep tone as if you read his mind, making his cock twitch with arousal.

You grasp him, slightly squeezing before leaning down and giving its tip little kitten licks. You look at him and smile to yourself when he throws his head back and his chest rises and falls from his heavy breathing. You lick a stripe from his base to his tip before taking him fully into your mouth, gently sucking. You slowly take him down your throat, your fingers wrapped around him, caressing him where your lips can't reach.

"Fuck," he rasps, unable to resist burying his hands in your hair. Gently he tightens his hands in your hair and urges you downwards. You bob your head up and down, sucking immensely. Your tongue is swirling around the base, flicking his slit roughly.

You adored sucking him off until he was finished. He bucks his hips upward and forces his member deeper into your mouth. You swallow around it and hear Erik's delicious moan. His hands trying to stop you from going further, but you work your lips over him. Erik is unable to hold himself up anymore and watch you.

"Y/n, s-stop," he groans and you have to force yourself to take your mouth off him with an audible pop. He leans forward, his hand at the nape of your neck. "You wanted to finish me off so quickly, dollface?"

"I couldn't help myself, you were making such sweet noises," you smile at him, your hand still holding his erect cock.

He just laughs darkly standing up and dragging you away from the floor. His cock still hard and leaking against his stomach as he presses your back against the wall and moves his one hand in your hair, tugging at it to tilt your head back and get a better angle to kiss you. You moan obscenely into his mouth when his hand slides under your shorts and traces a strong pattern against the cotton of your panties.

"Of course you're wet," Erik hisses into your mouth as he fiddles with the zipper of your shorts and pulls them down.

"Is sucking my cock really so exciting?" He asks as he sinks on his knees and bites his lip when his fingers pulls your lingerie to the side, his thumb rubbing against your clit as you whimper. "Such a nice pussy." He comments, lifting your one leg against his shoulder and keeping another one in its place, your legs are spread wide. He dips down his head in between your legs and licks your wet opening with his tongue, making you cry out.

"Jesus Christ," you mewl trying to close your legs, but is unable to do this as he holds them open. He licks again, flicking his tongue against your clit, his tongue fucking your pussy. You can feel his smile against your folds as your hands make their way to his hair to keep his head between your legs.

"Erik! Erik, oh my God," your voice is getting louder with every lick and suck Erik gives, and a whine passes through your teeth, feeling his mouth on your clit again. He moans against you and you tug on his hair again, thighs squeezing around his head as your release rocks through you. He looks up at you with hooded eyes as his name leaves your lips as a cry. While you catch you breath, he lets your leg drop as he stands up, his tongue pushing past his lips to lick some of your wetness off his lips.

He picks you up as you wrap your legs around him. He kisses you so you can taste yourself and runs his palm over the curve of your ass. His cock is pressed right into your core, but he doesn't move at all. You try to create some friction, grind yourself against him. His hand comes down hard on your ass, making you jolt forward and gasp in shock. He repeats the action with your other cheek and you muffle your yelp into the crook of your arm. He smooths his hand over the stinging skin.

"Fuck me. I need you to fuck me," you pant trying to grind again on his shaft. But he simply drops you and flips you over. He uses his metal skill and you feel how your metallic necklace, a gift from Erik, twists around your wrists keeping them together behind your back.

"Earn it."

Your voice tight and hiccupy, the words almost don’t come out at all. "P-please." You whine looking at him behind your shoulder, your voice trembling. The look on your face is breathtaking.

"Please what?"

"Please...fuck me hard," a groan comes from your mouth as he grinds against your entrance, cock teasing as it runs up your slit. "...and fast."

He slides into you without warning, cock slamming into your body. You cry out immediately, back arching. His hand twists into your hair, he's pulling at it so your head rests on his shoulder. You yelp in response which causes him to sneer. His hand sneaks up your body, wrapping around your throat as he thrusts at a fast pace. He rammes into you, hips rocking back to meet him.

"Is this rough enough, dollface?" He breathes into your ear. You run out of words, run out of thoughts, the only thing you are concentrated on is how he slams into you, ass slapping against his hips, those sloppy noises that your bodies make.

You cry out at the burning, tearing sensation when his hand comes right across your pussy, sending a jolt through you. "I asked a question."

"Yes... Daddy." Your head spins around, You can feel each and every inch of him inside you, burying himself into your heat deeper and deeper.

"What did you say?" He asks. His hand slips round your hips and over your belly, down to rub at your clit as he fucks you.

"I said... yes," you moan, still want to tease him.

"Oh, tell me, sweetheart." He growls against the nape of your neck. You turn slightly to look at him and he captures your chin between his fingers.

"Yes, daddy. I fucking love it." You whisper in between breaths.

His breath becomes ragged before he lets go of you and earns a frustrating groan from you and drags you over to the couch, pressing your upper body down on the couch. Your face pressed to the sofa, your ass in the air on the arm of the sofa as he stands behind you between your legs and squeezes your cheeks. He rears his hand back and slaps you firmly on your ass and elicits a moan from you. You writhe under his rough hold, anticipating and turned on. His hands grips hard on your hips, you know it will leave bruises the next day. He moves your hips in sync with his harsh movements as he fucks you hard and mercilessly. A yelp escaping your lips, followed with a stream of moans as Erik pushes himself into you.

 _"Meine,"_ he growls in German which is the most sexiest thing you've ever heard in your life. He pounds into you and hits your spot over and over again, building the tension in his stomach, slowly reaching his climax. Your thighs begin to tremble from the approaching euphoria; your eyes closed on their own accord.

"Oh God...Please, baby..." You whimper, he growls something and draws back, rolling forward as his cock presses deep into your practically lifeless body, riding into his orgasm. Your eyes are shut as his seed spewing into your core, your juices on his cock, milking him, your pussy quivering around him. You stay in that position for a moment, catching your breaths.

Erik pulls you up gently and you wrap your arms around his neck. He lies you down on the couch as he shifts himself onto it beside you, pulling you into his arms.

"That was something," you lift your head as he leans down and kisses you gently.

"I hope I didn't disappoint you," he chuckles , knowing full well that he didn't. You rest your head on his chest, your hand goes up to touch his face.

"If you keep fucking me like this, then you absolutely won't, baby."


End file.
